


Rapprochement

by aldiara



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Ancel tries to cope with Berenger's peculiar preferences.





	Rapprochement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Berenger’s bedroom was a disaster, of course: dull olive-coloured linen sheets instead of silk, floors bare of rugs. He was, at least, good-natured about letting Ancel redecorate. 

He did fuck like he kissed: slow, steady. Ancel was still not sure what it meant that he let himself be confused by it, forever driven by his instinct to become what a lover most wanted, when what Berenger most wanted was for Ancel to do what _he_ wanted. He was persistent about it, too, forever challenging Ancel’s desires instead of pursuing his own. It was sometimes infuriating; frequently intriguing. It was new.


End file.
